


100 words in a haze

by loveinadoorway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another LJ comment_fic prompt</p><p>evil_little_dog prompted: Any, Any+Any, That copper smell in the air means someone's bleeding</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words in a haze

He knew that smell well. He had been punched in the face, tortured, shot, and other things besides.

As he drifted up into consciousness, he found himself wondering who was bleeding now.

When he became gradually more self-aware, he realized in all likelihood, it was his own blood he smelled.

He looked up and into John’s shocked face.  
So it was bad.  
Why was it so hard to concentrate?

Blood loss. Finally, his mind supplied the answer, just as he blacked out again.

He hoped he would wake up looking into John’s calm eyes. And all would be well again.


End file.
